Sphere-Builder
"When the Xindi destroy Earth, my people will prevail …" : - Sphere Builder Test Subject The Sphere Builders are a race of aliens that live in a plane of existence separate from our own dimension. They constructed a series of artificial spheres to create the Delphic Expanse, reconfiguring space to be more habitable for their own purposes. They are also known to the Xindi as the Guardians, because they saved the five surviving Xindi species from extinction following the Xindi Civil War in the 21st century. They led the Xindi refugees to habitable planets and pointed out valuable resources for harvest. This formed a trust with the Xindi that allowed the Builders to manipulate the Xindi to do their bidding. (ENT: "The Council") The Sphere Builders were also worshipped by the Triannons, who called them the Makers. Much of Triannon mythology concerning the Makers turned out to be historically accurate. (ENT: "Chosen Realm") By the 26th century, the Sphere Builders were close to reconfiguring the galaxy for their purpose when they created a habitable sphere about 50,000 light years in all directions. They were only stopped at the Battle of Procyon V, when the United Federation of Planets engaged the Sphere Builders. The Federation won the battle and drove the Builders back to their trans-dimensional realm. The Builders possessed technology which allows them to examine alternate timelines and therefore see possible futures, and so they realized that this would come to pass. In the 22nd century, they informed the Xindi that they would be the victims of a genocidal attack from Humans in the 26th century, and should act preemptively to eliminate the threat. (ENT: "Azati Prime") The Xindi Council went along with the advice and attacked Earth with a prototype superweapon in April of 2153. (ENT: "The Expanse") In December of 2153, the Builders sent a test subject inside an intense anomaly, apparently attempting to determine whether the spheres were successfully modifying the Expanse to suit their needs. This individual was discovered by the crew of the ''Enterprise'' (NX-01). After he was removed from the anomaly, he began to disintegrate due to his body's inherent incompatibility with our universe. However, before he died, his presence and actions (trying to destroy Enterprise by sabotaging its warp core) provided vital clues to help unravel the mystery of the spheres and of the Expanse. (ENT: "Harbinger") However, with Captain Archer's valuable evidence from the future, provided by Daniels, the Sphere Builders began to lose their credibility with a few of the Xindi species. This forced the Builders to confide in the Reptilians and the Insectoids, using their hunger for power to their advantage. Attempting to ensure their victory, the Builders promised the Reptilians that they would rule as the dominant species of a new Xindi empire, if they hijacked the superweapon and attacked Earth. (ENT: "Countdown") However, the crew of Enterprise succeeded in disabling Sphere 41, destroying the entire sphere network and foiling the Builders' plan in the end. The Builders who were still on Enterprise when their sphere and anomaly collapsed appeared to die, screaming as they disintegrated back into their own realm. (ENT: "Zero Hour") Sphere Builders, when in our own universe, are vulnerable to a plasma rifle with a rotating frequency of 32.6 teracycles. This was discovered by Dr. Phlox, who spent several long hours studying the test subject's physiology. (ENT: Zero Hour) : Interestingly, all the leadership and military roles by the Sphere Builders to date were portrayed by the females only (aside from the one apparently male test subject), a move intended to highlight the "alienness" of the Builders by suggesting an androgynous appearance. A similar trick had already been used with the Talosians from Star Trek: The Original Series, along with the female changeling from DS9. Category:Delphic Expanse